Coming Home
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: Sam's twin brother comes home. She and her friends mess with his head. Who knows what could happen? Thanks to ForeverHalfa for giving this story a name. I hope you like it. Tell me if I should continue or not. Based on some aspects of my life. :D :P
1. Prologue

This fanfic was written because I felt that it needed to be. 3 OCs are included, the first is Sam's older twin brother, Liam, and he is loosely based on my own brother. The second is added to the group of people who know Danny's secret. His name is Xander; he is based on one of my best friends. The third may or may not be included, she's my favorite teacher, she's not really a teacher per-say, and she works in the computer lab of the library. Her name is Emily. In this story Sam and Liam's dad died when they were 6. They are all in eighth grade except Jazz and Danny got his powers in eighth grade not in High School. Most if not all of this information will be useful in understanding this story. Any other names you don't recognize are somewhere in the student body, they just didn't get names in the series. I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM. There is also no Kindred Spirits or D-Stabilized.

Also, Fred, -in case you read this- I'll change Xander's name in chapter 2.

* * *

><p><strong>DannyF<strong>: Hi  
><strong>SamM<strong>: Hi  
><strong>TuckerF<strong>: hey  
><strong>JazzF<strong>: Hi  
><strong>XanderG<strong>: Sup  
><strong>SamM<strong>: Nm  
><strong>TuckerF<strong>: Nm  
><strong>JazzF<strong>: Nm  
><strong>DannyF<strong>: Nm, no attacks l8ly.  
>LiamM has signed on<br>**LiamM**: hi Sammy & ppl  
><strong>SamM<strong>: Liam! Wut r u doin' online? I haven't heard from u in 4evr!  
><strong>DannyF<strong>: who's this guy?  
><strong>LiamM<strong>: u'd think that by now Sammy's bf wud b able 2 remembr me. We've only met hundreds of times.  
><strong>DannyF<strong>: I'm not her bf and I don't remembr u  
><strong>LiamM<strong>: wutevr. I came to tlk 2 Sammy  
><strong>XanderG<strong>: Y r u callin her Sammy, she doesn't let ne1 call her that  
><strong>SamM<strong>: Danny, give it up. He's my twin bro, he's called me Sammy since the day he could tlk, but he still won't answer my question  
><strong>TuckerF<strong>: O  
><strong>JazzF<strong>: oh  
><strong>DannyF<strong>: o  
><strong>XanderG<strong>: Wait, u hav a twin?  
><strong>SamM<strong>: Yep  
><strong>LiamM<strong>: Wut was ur question again?  
><strong>SamM<strong>: Y r u online!  
><strong>LiamM<strong>: O. Sry 4 intrudin but i wanted 2 tell u I'm coming home and transferring 2 Amity Jr. High nxt week  
><strong>SamM<strong>: Congrats!  
><strong>DannyF<strong>: Y?  
><strong>LiamM<strong>: Shut it Phantom!  
><strong>DannyF<strong>: O  
><strong>JazzF<strong>: o.O  
><strong>XanderG<strong>: O.O  
><strong>TuckerF<strong>: O.o  
><strong>SamM<strong>: 8O  
><strong>DannyF<strong>: Wut makes u think I'm Phantom? Sam?  
><strong>LiamM<strong>: didn't tell me nething, I could tell u were Phantom the first time I saw u save Sam  
><strong>DannyF<strong>: Okay?  
><strong>XanderG<strong>: Topic Change!  
><strong>JazzF<strong>: Yay!  
><strong>SamM<strong>: Liam, y r u comin back 2 Amity?  
><strong>LiamM<strong>: Bc, I h8 boarding school & im sick of England  
><strong>SamM<strong>: Does mom know?  
><strong>LiamM<strong>: yep, but speaking of boarding school they say lights out, bye.  
>LiamM has signed out<br>**SamM**: Okay guys, who wants 2 make Liam's first day 'special'?  
><strong>DannyF<strong>: YES!  
><strong>JazzF<strong>: Can't bye  
>JazzF has signed off<br>**TuckerF**: Yeah!  
><strong>XanderG<strong>: Definitely!  
><strong>SamM<strong>: k, here's the plan...

Read on to learn her plan to mess with Liam's head

* * *

><p>Like it? hate it? got ideas for messing with Liam? Got things that you wish you could to to annoying siblings but can't (excluding physical harm and murder)? Review please.<br>Peace, Love, Phantom,  
>PhantomPhan67<br>:D :P


	2. Morning

**Hi, this chapter probably makes no sense, so I apologize. The next chapter'll probably make more sense than this one, so don't give up on this story because of confusion. I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

* * *

><p><em>Fred, if you happen to be reading this please, skip this chapter. It's pretty much just a bunch of After Hours quotes strung together<em>

* * *

><p>The Next Thursday<p>

"Liam, wake up, it's your first day!" Sam yelled to her brother from downstairs.

"School, oh the joy…" Liam grumbled sarcastically.

"Whatever, it's time to get up."

"Fine, I'll be down in 10."

"Good, Danny, Tuck, Xander, and Jazz will be here in 15."

The doorbell went off soon after and Liam answered it.

"Oh, you're Liam. I thought that your name was Will." Danny said when the door was answered.

"It's short for William." **(A/N somehow)** Sam explained coming from behind Liam

"I'm Jazz, that's Danny." Jazz stated.

"I'm Tucker."

"Xander."

"I'm Liam, but call me William or Will and you're dead meat."

"Okay, as long as you don't call me Daniel or Dan."

"Or call me Jasmine."

"Or call me Bad Luck Tuck, its so last year."

"Or call me Alexander or Alex."

"Fred, about that, I read a book and it was about two female twins and one of their names was Xander, you might want to go back to the name Alex." Sam told him.

"How did you get Fred from his name?" Liam asked.

"It's a long story." Sam said.

"You know what Dani!" Xander (now Alex) yelled back.

"What did I do?" Danny asked.

"Wrong Dani." Alex answered.

"I'm two different Danny's and yet you're not talking to me." Danny concluded.

"What!" Sam replied to Alex.

"You can't tell me what my name is or isn't I'll tell people that my name is Fred if I want." He told her.

"No you won't. If you get to be 'Fred' I get to be Dani, and the other three would get to change their names too."

"No, you don't there's already two Danny's in this town, and WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!" Danny yelled at the two.

"Nothing" Sam and Alex replied in unison.

"Oh, look there's my school." Jazz said and separated from the group.

"Listen Fred, I understand why you want to choose the name of your character, but if you get to then I want to also." Sam said calmly to Alex

"No Dani, you don't get it. It's not just about that, it was also part of _his_ name. Why do you want others to call you Dani? So that you'd have the same name as your boyfriend?" Alex asked chuckling.

"First, Tucker please, will you add that to the list. Second, he's not my boyfriend. Third, the name has nothing to do with Danny, I'm just sick of the name Sam. Fourth, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Sam hugged him quickly. "Isn't a group of people calling you Fred enough though?"

"I guess so. Thanks, c'mon we have to get to school early to check for passes. This'd make a great story."

"Race you. Liam, follow me. Danny call go." Sam and Alex get in ready position.

"GO!" Danny yelled signaling the beginning of the race. Sam, Alex, and Liam ran to the school as fast as possible. Alex won.

"Yes! Second period! I get to miss band!"

"Great, now why don't you go get your trumpet and go home to your little nightlight."

"Oh, shouldn't you grow up and stop being afraid of the dark."

"And start being afraid of the light. Wait second period? Yes, I'll miss chorus! Liam, I would invite you to join Anchors, but since it's your first day I don't think you want to miss class. " Sam said with a smile.

"Remind me next week and I'll probably come." He replied calmly.

"Well it's time to show Liam his classes then I have English and you have history. Later, but before I go I have two questions, what book do you recommend for me to read and how's your WWII project going?"

"Oh, it's just going G-R-E-A-T. I recommend Harry Potter, it isn't that scary."

"Okay, see you After Hours." Sam and Liam walked toward the main office.

"Was I supposed to understand anything that you just said?" Liam asked Sam.

"Not really, no." She replied.

"Okay?"

"Let's go get your schedule." She leaves him to get his schedule. "Let's see here. Same schedule as me except you do band not chorus. This should be easy, just follow me."

"Based on what I could understand of your conversation with Alex I'm guessing we have English."

"Good guess, c'mon or we'll be late." They went to English. Then to chorus/ band/ orchestra/ Anchors. Then to history. Then to chemistry, then came the sacred time of every school day, lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is before lunch. This story is fun to write. I really hope you like it.<strong>

Peace, Love, Phantom,  
>PhantomPhan67<br>:D :P


	3. Before Lunch

I hope that this chapter explains some things. Anchors is a club at my old school for students who have lost parents or siblings. If there are still things that you don't understand after this chapter PM me. _him _in the last chapter refers to his dad. I STILL DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!

* * *

><p>Sam, Liam and Alex were on their way to lunch. "Hang on; I got to go to the bathroom." Liam said.<p>

"Whatever bro, we'll be here." Liam walks away. "Fred, are you excited for the assembly later?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"I'm not going; I'm leaving after lunch for an orthodontist appointment."

"What?" Sam half-asked, and half-yelled at him.

"You heard me."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Sam asked attracting a small crowd of students.

"I thought that I did!" he replied.

"You, you" Sam began while Liam walked into the crowd "jerk!" Sam then slapped Alex across the face. He collapsed. Danny came out of the crowd to hold back Sam before she attacked Alex.

"And scene," Sam said, Alex then rolled back onto his hands and pushed off of the floor and landed on his feet. The crowd applauded with shocked looks on their faces. Sam pointed to Alex who bows then pointed to Sam who pretended to curtsy. The two simultaneously burst out laughing.

"Samantha!" Liam yelled while stepping forward from the crowd.

"William," Sam replied innocently. The crowd began to disperse.

"What just happened!"

"Like it? We've been practicing for a month. The first time was unplanned and in front of Jazz. He reacted well enough to make her believe that I actually slapped him. After that we practiced occasionally until we had it perfect." Sam explained.

"It was all planned." Alex added.

"Well, not all of it. We didn't plan how the fight would start and we definitely didn't plan on Danny coming out of the crowd to hold me back," Sam corrected while causing Danny and her to blush at the last part.

"Well maybe if you told me I wouldn't have held you back," he countered.

"But if I told you someone would've told Tucker then the whole world would've known in minutes, and on the off chance that Tucker wouldn't tell anyone you two would've had those I- know- something- you- don't- know grins on your faces. Also, if you are anything like your sister, well, you know," cue secret weapons ecto- converter scene.

"True." Danny and Tucker replied in unison.

"Anyway, can you two take Liam to lunch?"

"Sure, but why?" Danny asked.

"Fred and I have to finish some stuff for Film and Animation Club."

"What's Film and Animation Club?" Liam asked his sister.

"It's the best club EVER, all you do is discuss elements of genres of movies, eat popcorn, and watch movies." Sam explained.

"Sounds fun I guess, but why do you have to go in now?" He asked.

"At the moment we're working on Animation and creating a short film of pictures so Fred and I need to scan them onto the computer."

"I take that back, it sounds boring. Is that really all you do in this club?"

"No, we're also making a live action horror movie." Alex replied

"That reminds me, as you probably could've guessed I'm the villain of the movie, I'm a light monster named Dani, which is why he" She pointed to Alex "calls me Dani. I kill him; his name is Fred in the movie which is why I call him Fred. If we say something you don't understand we're probably just quoting a line from the movie that we strung into the conversation. Also, Danny, can you help me with some special effects in the movie?"

"It depends, what would I have to do?" He asked his seemingly insane best friend.

"Make me glow, turn me invisible, maybe intangible too." She explained.

"Sounds easy enough, I'll do it."

"Thank you. See you all after lunch." Sam and Alex went to the Computer lab and Liam, Tucker, and Danny went to the lunchroom still trying to understand anything that just happened.

* * *

><p>PM me if you're still confused about something. The next chapter is my personal favorite so please continue reading.<p>

Peace, Love, Phantom,  
>PhantomPhan67<br>:D :P


	4. At Lunch

**I feel proud of myself. The rumor thing in this chapter actually happened, it was funny. For us it wasn't actually a contest, I just thought that it would be funny. If it was a contest I would've won. At the end of the year I was the last accused of dating our friend. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I STILL DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Emily." Sam and Alex said to the school computer specialist as they entered the lab.<p>

"Hey Dani. Hey Fred." She replied.

*Flashback*

Sam and Alex sitting at the computers in the lab working on Film and Animation things.

"Are you two dating?" A boy from the grade below asked them.

"No." Alex said.

"The rumors, they are back," Sam said dramatically.

"Whatever." The younger boy left.

*Flashback End*

Alex and Sam were working on the Film and Animation pictures when the boy from last time came up to them.

"I see you dumped that other girl." Sam and Alex looked at him. "Oh! It's you!" the boy exclaimed when he recognized Sam who had her hair up and was wearing glasses. "You're still dating?"

"We weren't dating in the first place!" Sam exclaimed.

"You two are dating?" Asked a girl in the boys' grade from across the computer lab.

"No, we're not." They tried to explain to her.

"Are you two..." Began another girl before getting side tracked. After a few minutes of nonsense conversation the girl began again. "Are you two-"

"If you ask us if we are dating, you're going on my list."

"I was going to ask if you were going to see the school musical, but you two are dating! CONGRATULATIONS!" Liam walked in.

"We. Are. Not. Dating!" Sam yelled not noticing her brothers' entrance.

"Samantha, care to explain?" Liam asked.

"This one was not planned. Okay, so someone started a rumor at the beginning of the year that I was dating Danny, it was like that for a few months. Then they switched to saying that I was dating Tucker. Then they switched to saying that I was dating Alex. Then back to Danny, then Alex, then Danny again, then Tucker, then Alex, then Danny, and as of a few minutes ago Alex again. These are all just random rumors. None of them are true. These three," Sam signals the three younger students "have all said I'm dating Alex. They are Salex supporters. There are also Tam supporters and Sanny supporters. We turned it into a contest, whoever I'm accused of dating the most by the end of the year wins. I don't know what they'll win yet, but I'll figure out."

"First, this is one reason that I told people I was an only child while I was in England. Second, how are you my sister; you're not normal!"

"Why aren't you in the lunch room with Danny and Tucker? Wait, who said I was normal?"

"Danny and Tucker had 'something' to do. They sent me here." Sam and Alex could understand that by something Liam meant a ghost attack. Sam told Alex to introduce Liam to Emily and that she'd be back after. She knew that she had more of her animation done than he had of his. (A/N I'm terrible at fight scenes so I'm going to stay with Liam and Alex. The ghost was Skulker.) Sam left to find the attack.

"Emily?" Alex said.

"Yeah Fred?"

"First of all Dani's costume is coming along great. Secondly, this is her twin brother, Liam."

"Will he be joining the club?"

"I don't think so; he said earlier that it sounded boring."

"Are you sure that this is our Sam's twin?"

"I know what you mean. I'm barely sure that they're related in any way. Did you see the crowd before we came in here?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't get close enough to see why. Do you know?"

"Yep. That was Sam slapping me."

"Get used to it. If she's going to kill you you're gonna have to. Why did she slap you in the first place?"

"Because he's a jerk that made the mistake of making Sammy mad." Liam said angrily.

"I am not a jerk!" Alex said.

"Why else would Sammy slap you!" Liam asked.

"Will you stop calling her Sammy! It's weird." Alex replied irritated.

"If you can call her 'our Sam' then I can call her Sammy." Alex countered putting air quotes around our Sam.

"I have never called her that. I call her Dani. Only Emily calls her our Sam because there are so many people named Sam that it gets confusing and it's to help us remember which Sam we're talking about." Sam walked in after he finished and walked over to Emily before either boy could notice her.

"Well I've been calling her Sammy since I could talk and I'm not going to stop now. Now tell me why Sammy slapped you!"

"Would you both be quiet! Liam, he doesn't have to tell you why I slapped him. Fred, what are you two fighting about!" Sam yelled. They, along with Emily explained the  
>argument.<p>

"You two are imbeciles. Fred, you have to go to your orthodontist appointment. Liam, we have an assembly. Bye Emily."

"Bye Dani." Emily said.

"Bye Dani. I'm sorry about arguing with your brother." Fred said.

"No you're not." Sam replied.

"I know." he said smiling.

"Goodbye Fred." she said lightly laughing. She grabbed Liam's arm, "c'mon or we'll be late for math." They went to math, then to the assembly. Finally the end of the day arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it.<strong>  
><strong> Peace, Love, Phantom,<strong>  
><strong>PhantomPhan67 <strong>  
><strong>:D :P<strong>


	5. After School

**Hey. The next chapter will be what's happening to Alex after this chapter. I'm REALLY excited for you all to see it. Actually, I'm going to ask my friend to write it, she may or may not. If she does I'll tell you at the beginning of the next chapter. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p>"Who wants to go to the Nasty Burger?" Tucker asked.<p>

"Sure." Danny replied.

"I guess so. I'll text Alex to see if he wants to meet us there." Sam said.

"What's the Nasty Burger?" Liam asked.

"It's a pretty new fast food place. It was built after you left." Sam explained.

"What kind of name is 'Nasty Burger'?" Liam asked.

"Nasty is only one letter away from Tasty." Tucker said.

"Tucker, we don't have a radio show anymore. You don't have to continue advertising it." Sam joked.

"Radio show? When did you have a radio show?" Liam asked his sister and her peculiar friends.

"Was there a point while you were in England that the only thing on the radio was smooth jazz?" Danny responded.

"I think so, but I'm not sure." Liam replied.

"Well, a few months ago the only thing that played was smooth jazz, and we were all sick of it." Tucker began.

"My parents weren't home so we used the op- center to broadcast our own radio station with better music." Danny continued.

"Tucker convinced the Nasty Burger to sponsor us as long as we gave them 12 shout- outs an hour." Sam said.

"We got all the free Nasty Burgers we could eat." Tucker added enthusiastically.

"By 'we' he means himself." Sam explained.

"What? I literally didn't understand a word of that." Liam said.

"Never mind, let's just go to the Nasty Burger." Danny suggested.

"Okay?" Liam said.

"I just got a text from Alex. He'll meet us there." Sam said.

"Okay, let's go then." Danny replied. The four of them walked to the Nasty Burger and waited for Alex. He came about a half hour late.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Alex said when he saw the group.

"Hey." Danny and Sam replied in unison. Alex sat down at their table.

"It's fine." Tucker said.

"Um, hi." Liam said. Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Sam, Tucker, come with me. Just in case." Danny said. The three left to fight a ghost.

"Why do they always leave _me _with you?" Alex asked.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" Liam asked.

"I don't know you very much." Alex replied.

"Is that my fault!" Liam argued.

"No. Maybe. I don't know!" Alex said out of frustration.

"Why do they have to leave _us _alone? Haven't they noticed that we do nothing other than argue?" Liam questioned.

"Believe me, I know. But, I've got to go." Alex said, got up, and left. Liam sat for a few minutes and waited for Sam.

"Hey bro, where'd Alex go?" Sam asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. He left."

"Well, do you know why he left?" Sam asked her brother.

"Because we got in an argument. Honestly, I can't be in a room with him without either you, Tucker, or Danny without getting in a fight." Liam said with irritation in his voice.

"Yeah, it takes a while to get used to him, but don't worry you will, eventually."

"You can't expect me to just start hanging out with him without wondering what he wants from you. Maybe, he's just using you for our money, or our in home movie theater, or-" Liam got cut off by Sam putting her hand over his mouth.

"Why do you only care about him? Why not Danny or Tucker?" Sam asked.

"I have Blackmail on them, and I've known them as long as you have. I know that they were your friends lllooonnnggg before they found out about the money. I barely know Alex or Fred or whatever. How long have you known him?" Liam explained.

"I've known him since the sixth grade." Sam admitted sadly.

"See, you barely know him!" Liam yelled.

"I know him better than I know you, mom, and especially dad!" Sam yelled, and then she realized what she said and ran out of the Nasty Burger crying in the direction of her house.

"Liam, where are Sam and Alex?" Danny asked when he and Tucker came in from the ghost fight.

"Alex left before Sam came back, and Sam ran out crying a minute ago." Liam said calmly.

"Sam, crying, that's new." Tucker said.

"Not for me, but I haven't seen her cry this much since October 2003." Liam said (2003 was the year their dad died, October was the month).

"Ohh." Danny said figuring out what Liam meant.

"I don't get it." Tucker said still not having any idea of what's happening. Danny and Liam left to the Manson Mansion leaving Tucker to ponder the previous conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it, Liam making people angry and sad. His first day's not going very well, is it?<strong>

**Peace, Love, Phantom,  
>PhantomPhan67<br>****:D :P **


	6. With Alex

Hi, It's PhantomPhan67, um this chapter was mainly written by PetitMoi207, but I edited it a little. Neither of us own Danny Phantom (not that she'd want to). Chapter title may change.

* * *

><p>Hiya!<br>I'm Miss Phreak's BFFL. Alex is another one of my BFFLs, but he's been really annoying lately, so when the writer of this lovely story asked me to write this chapter, I agreed!

In this story, my character's name is Jackie, which is kind of an inside joke. But let me make this very clear: I would never really hurt Alex. He's like a brother to me, plus there's the fact that I'm not strong enough to really cause him pain. Anyway, enjoy!

-PetitMoi207

•*•* *•*•*•*•*•

Alex double checked his phone. The message was still there:

meet me in the village park at 7.

-j

He still couldn't believe it. Why would SHE be here? She lived in San Francisco, thousands of miles away. The last time he had seen her was three years ago, when he had moved to Amity. It was about 6:49 when he turned on his phone and got the message and he had been across town near Sam's mansion. The first thing he could think to do (other than find Mr. Fenton and ask for a ride) was go to Sam's house and ask her if he could borrow her bike to ride over. He sprinted to her door and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Fred." Sam said when she answered the door. He could hear the quivering in her voice and could tell that she was crying recently, but at the moment that didn't matter to him.

"Hey Sam. Can I borrow your bike; I need to be across town in 10 minutes."

"No, you wouldn't be able to make it across town on a bike in 10 minutes, I'll ask my chauffer to drive you in a limo, is that okay?" Sam asked, still sad, but anxious that he had to race against time for whatever reason.

"I'd rather not have such an extravagant entrance, but I don't have time to argue." Alex replied, Sam called tor the chauffer to get the limo and drive Alex where he needed to go. The limo came around from the back of the house, Alex got in.

"Can you take me to the park?" Alex asked.

"Right away, sir." The chauffer answered.

He got out of the limo when they arrived at the park. He thought about Jackie and how much has probably change since he last saw her. Still wrapped up in his thoughts, he barely noticed her petite figure step out of the shadows.

"Jackie!" He yelled when he finally acknowledged that she was there.

As he moved to hug her, she punched him, HARD, in the arm.

"What was THAT for?" He asked holding his shoulder, for such a small girl, she could pack a punch.

"It was for not contacting me for over _three _years! You had my home address, my email, my cell and home number, even my twitter! And you never once said 'hey jacks! What have you been up to?' not once!" She ended her rant almost shrieking.

"Well, I'm sorry, I mean-" As soon as these words left his mouth she started pounding on his chest with her fists.

"You- pound- are- pound- such- pound- a- pound- PRAT!" She yelled, and then she started crying.

Now, keep in mind that Alex had been friends with her since they were in the fifth grade, and he had many other friends who were girls. But he never really knew what to say when something like this happened. So he just hugged her and let her cry.

After about five minutes of bawling, Jackie lifted her head up.

"You have no idea what happened for the past three years"

"You're right," -Alex at least knew that it would be helpful to agree- "so why don't you tell me?"

* * *

><p><strong>More will come soon, I promise.<br>Peace, Love, Phantom,  
><strong>**PhantomPhan67  
><strong>**:D :P **


	7. Manson Mansion

**Hey,PhantomPhan67 here, did you like PetitMoi207's chapter? So, here's the next chapter, I still don't own Danny Phantom... I feel like I'm missing something... I can't remember, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>"Do you have a key?" Danny asked Liam when they got to the front door of the mansion.<p>

"Yeah, but not with me." Liam replied.

"Would you rather me phase us in and upstairs or ring the doorbell?" Danny asked.

"Ring the doorbell. I'm not ready to do anything involving ghosts yet." Liam answered then rang the doorbell.

"Hello Mr. Manson, Mr. Fenton." The butler said when he opened the door.

"Hi." The boys replied. Then they went upstairs.

"Considering you're most likely the reason that she's crying, it'd probably be best if I went in alone." Danny said, Liam went to his room while Danny went to Sam's.

"Sammy." Danny said knocking on her door.

"Go away, Liam." Sam said quietly from inside her room.

"It's Danny." He said.

"Then don't call me 'Sammy'."

"Can I come in; I want to talk to you."

"I guess." Danny opened the door and sat next to her on her bed. Sam lifted her head and cried into Danny shoulder for a minute until he spoke.

"What happened at the Nasty Burger Sam?"

"I got into an argument with Liam."

"About what?" Danny asked quietly.

"About him not trusting Alex." Sam said through her tears with her head still on Danny's shoulder.

"How did that make you start crying?" Danny asked sweetly.

"He said that I didn't know Alex very well, so I yelled that I knew Alex better than him, our mom, and our dad." Sam said then bawled into Danny's shoulder once again.

"Oh, Sam, it's okay. It's not your fault." Danny said while comforting her.

"I know, but I just miss him so much."

"Sh, Sam, its okay you're allowed to miss him, he is your dad. Just let it all out. I'm here for you, and I always will be." Danny sat and comforted Sam for a while until his ghost sense went off. So much for being there for her.

"Sam, I have to go, but I'll be right back." Danny said.

"No, please, take me with you." Sam pleaded.

"Okay." Danny picked her up bridal style and carried her to find the ghost that caused the disturbance. When they got there they noticed that Alex was being attacked by the ghost. The ghost was one that Danny had never faced before.

"This is for breaking my daughters heart." The large male ghost yelled and shot Alex with an ecto-blast.

"Who? Jackie? I didn't break her heart! And her dad isn't dead." Alex argued back to the ghost.

"I wasn't talking about Jackie. I was talking about-" The ghost got cut off by a single yell of

"Dad!" Came the voice of Sam from behind the ghost. The ghost turned around and looked at Sam.

"Samantha?" The ghost whom was now identified as Thurston Manson asked his daughter.

"Yes dad. It's me and he didn't break my heart. He's just a nuisance. Why would you think that he broke my heart, and who's Jackie?" Sam said really confused.

"Jackie was my best friend back in San Francisco. She's in town for a few days and peeved at me because apparently I've been ignoring her (mumble)for the past three years(mumble)." Alex explained.

"Okay? Dad, now that we've got that cleared up, can you please stop making your hands glow? It's making me nervous." Sam said.

"Only if that young man puts you down." Thurston said, referencing the fact that Danny was standing on the ground still holding Sam. Danny put Sam down and they both blushed.

Thurston made his hands stop glowing. They all talked for a few minutes then Alex left.

Sam talked to her dad for about a half hour while Danny sat silently to the side and waited for Sam.

Eventually, she got tired and at that time she and Danny said goodbye to her dad and Danny flew her home. By the time he got her home she was asleep, so he laid her on top of her bed and left.

* * *

><p><strong>I was just thinking, in this fanfic, today is like Inter-dimensional hurt Alex day. Anyway, leave a review about if I should continue or not.<br>Peace, Love, Phantom,  
><strong>**PhantomPhan67  
><strong>**:D :P **


End file.
